Paint the Sky with Stars
by Luna-Kitsune-Blu
Summary: I was listening to Enya and all of the sudden, this happened. I wont tell you what THIS is, you will have to read. PG for kinda Angst stuff


Paint the Sky with Stars

"So, you think we can really rest tonight?"

I look down at little Navi and smile. Under the veil of blue hue, a small grin forms on the thin lips. Her light wings flutter as she carries herself up to my shoulder. What it must be like to fly; to let your wings of soft due and silver take you away on a breeze and soar through the night's veil of amber sunsets and crimson mornings. To leave such things as pain and suffering to those planted forever on the earth while you run through the clouds as they turn from a brilliant indigo to pale gray. The ball of fire which warms the ground you are no longer chained to falls under the clump of clay you do not answer to as your home while you dance on a breeze of summer. To hold onto a gale and let it take you to places unseen to those who call the dirt their master and try to live for the short time they have on the handful of dirt presented to them.

What a feeling to ponder on a night such as this.

"Link, is something wrong?"

I look down at the imp resting on my shoulder and shake my head. "Oh no, I couldn't be better!" She smiles up at me, the misty tint incasing her slowly dimming as she climbs into the back of my hat. The warm hands brushing through my hair as she snuggles closer to me. I can feel her wings relaxing, the glassy strands flatting to her back as sleep takes her to a dream known only to her. The smoothness of the unconscious as memories and fantasies interlaces to form images only she can see. People she as seen, places she's been, people she thinks of meeting, places that aren't even there or are no longer there, all mixed up in the corner being fished out and played, overlapping the other, as a picture show as the body repairs. It doesn't matter if they don't make sense once she wakes up; the small memory of only things known to her will be enough to for when she awakes to the golden sun.

What a feeling to ponder on a night such as this.

I lean my head to the cool bark of oak, the waves surrounding the little island chosen for resting licking away the soil holding the tree in place. I wonder what it would be like to sail away on such waves on a night like this. To look over a sapphire landscape, unchanging. To watch the tides take you off without knowing where their gentle push will carry you. Not caring. The night stars, the diamonds hanging over the sapphire sea and emerald shore, watching as you drift away without even a second thought. The small glitter of gold and silver twisting over the sails as the shift in the wind while the tide takes you farther and farther away from the home you once had.

What a feeling to ponder on a night such as this.

The small waves widen as gales form and pull towards me. I shut my eyes, the deep gust cooling me to the bone. My eyes water from the burst. I rap my arms around me, hugging in warmth I no longer feel. The cool wind and tide offers no help in returning the heat to the thick skin covering me. I hold myself tighter, wishing for something to warm me. Some one to hold and melt the ice incasing my being. To drive out the winds holding my soul in an endless battle of winter and spring. To break the strings of ice hanging from the shoulders of my heart as the winter cold slowly chews away the life in me. Where is the someone who can bring the winter inside of me to an end and bring spring to the meadows of my mind so the ice and snow of long nights alone will melt away and turn to the silver puddles lining the paths after rain.

What a feeling to ponder on a night such as this.

Slowly the night's unwilling wind dies into a endless nothingness. The clouds above hang as if on strings connected to the numbing black that is the night sky. A small smile slowly cracks the chapped lips I call my own as the small fluffs lay suspended over the orb owning the blanket of slate. The moon sits on her thrown, overlooking the small creatures forever chained to the dirt of the planet beneath her. What a sensation to look over everything; the happy families, the crying children as they fall in play, the hugging mothers, the worried fathers, the couples holding hands, the lovers waiting to meet, all under her care as she hangs over the small plot of soil in her hands.

"You and I are not too different, dear sister moon."

What a feeling to ponder on a night such as this.

As night slowly thickens in the way all nights do, I lay my hands to rest on my lap. Sleep will take me soon, and then I will fly in a dream over the homes of man and laugh. Or I might be sailing away from here and never turn back. Or I shall be with my someone, the someone who melts my winter and who I can melt theirs. Or yet I will sit with my sister as we look down at the hosts of soil and air as they struggle for what is theirs. Will I even be blessed with a dream, or will the bliss of a dreamless slumber take me in her arms instead?

What a feeling to ponder on a night such as this.

Closing my eyes, I think of not the troubles of my lonely existence, but of my life before. The endless green of leaves as the turn in the gales sailing through. The laughter of children, and the games known only to my fellow Kokiri. To catch a ball as it sails through the air, it brings back my only joyful memories. Tales and tunes of old fill my ears. One song, a lullaby to myself only, raises from my throat and over the tongue and lips. The notes fly over the misty gray of night as sleep gets the better of me.


End file.
